


Revelations

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of voyeurism, a trip to the healers, some heavy-duty medication, and a few unexpected revelations... just another day in the life of Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="http://imgbox.com/zIMoPCUR">
      <img/>
    </a><br/>  </p>
</div>Beautiful banner base made by Force Graphics. I just added the text.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story was written around 2002-2003...ish.

Qui-Gon Jinn's entire world was wobbling uncontrollably. He stood uneasily at the side of his bed, his left hand planted firmly against the wall in a desperate attempt to find equilibrium. The healers had told him he would experience these kinds of episodes until he was completely recovered and his Force-sense had been fully restored, but being told about them and actually experiencing them were two _entirely_ different things.

He winced as a wave of nausea hit, the bile in his empty stomach churning rebelliously. Breathe....breathe, he told himself. Nice deep breaths, slowly... Patience and intense concentration eventually paid off as the queasiness faded a few minutes later, allowing the him to make yet another attempt to reach the 'fresher without losing his balance. Of all the times to let his obstinate side take over! He'd insisted, rather forcefully, that he was well enough to return to his own quarters – anything to get him out of that damnable medical wing! Amazingly, the healers had relented, though not before a brief round of verbal artillery had been launched by both sides. Qui-Gon had left the ward feeling rather pleased with himself. Now he knew better. They'd let him go so he could learn this lesson the hard way.

Staggering awkwardly, holding onto the wall with one hand and his head with the other, Qui-Gon carefully made his way across the room. The sound of a door closing out in the common area made him pause mid-step. Obi-Wan. There would be many questions to field once his padawan learner found he was here, starting with 'When had he returned from his solo mission?', 'What had gone wrong?', 'How long had he been down in the healer's wing?' and 'Why the Sith hadn't Obi-Wan been informed of any of it?'

Bracing himself for the concern and disapproval he knew his apprentice would express, Qui-Gon opened his mouth, preparing to announce his presence, but the words died on his lips as a ripple of excited laughter echoed through their quarters. Blue eyes widened, dizziness momentarily forgotten. That wasn't Obi-Wan.

His curiosity piqued, Qui-Gon peered around the edge of his partially closed door, his gaze seeking out the source of the laughter. The sight that greeted him caused his mouth to fall open in astonishment. Obi-Wan stood watching another padawan who was pinned, face-first, against the wall in front of him, very obviously held there by a judicious use of the Force. The young man was smiling brightly despite his vulnerable position, his body shifting restlessly in an attempt to break free.

"Now tell me again, Daran," Obi-Wan began, his tone playful, "why, exactly, do you continue to flirt with me?"

Qui-Gon was absolutely mesmerized by the sensual purr in his apprentice's voice. He never would have believed his diligent, dependable, entirely-oh-so-proper padawan learner could sound like that! Obi-Wan had always seemed so unmoved by the amorous advances of both his peers and those whom they had encountered on other worlds. At one point, Qui-Gon had even entertained the notion that his pupil had taken a vow of celibacy. To ask outright would have been impolite, of course, so the issue had been left unresolved in the master's mind. Until now. Apparently his padawan's list of proficiencies included discretion as well.

"You know exactly why," Daran responded delightedly.

An impish grin spread across Obi-Wan's face as he continued to watch the other man squirming against the Force-bonds. "Indulge me," he urged softly as he removed his robe and utility belt, laying both across the chair beside him.

"Because I want to see you lose that vaunted control...I want you to lose yourself in me, hard and fast."

"Even though you _know_ hard and fast isn't my style?" Obi-Wan walked up behind Daran, nestling himself quite snugly against the smaller padawan's body. Strong, callused fingers wrapped around hands held immobile, and, with another touch of the Force, pulled them until they were high above the level of Daran's head, still securely pinned against the wall.

The other man laughed again, twisting his head further, trying to reach his lover's mouth. Obi-Wan leaned in and met him half-way, lightly flicking his tongue over the eager lips before retreating back out of reach. Daran groaned in frustration. "Someday you'll give in," he assured his captor, his voice thick with need.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan ran his hands down Daran's body – light, ticklish touches that caused the smaller man to writhe and whimper unashamedly. Reaching his waist, he undid the other's utility belt and carefully dropped it to the floor. Then he wrapped both arms around Daran and nuzzled his face in the man's close-cropped blond hair. "So sure of that, are you?"

"Absolutely. Now let me touch you."

Obi-Wan just smiled and continued to kiss his way down the other man's neck.

"I _need_ to touch you, Obi, please..."

"Of course you do; I'm irresistible."

"Infuriating is a better word," Daran groaned as he felt the gentle pressure of teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Laughing heartily, Obi-Wan released his Force-hold on the other padawan. He struggled to stay upright as Daran whirled around in his arms and backed them both away from the wall toward the middle of the room. Their lips came together in a crushing kiss while agile fingers worked to remove every layer of tunic they encountered.

A surge of arousal flared through Qui-Gon's groin, shamefully reminding him that he was watching his own padawan learner in the middle of a very private encounter. He'd witnessed more than a few such acts in his lifetime, both for ritualistic purposes and for personal enjoyment, but _all_ of those had been at the express invitation of the active participants. He'd received no permission to observe this one. Indeed, with his signature currently subdued by Force-inhibitors during his delicate recovery, there was no way Obi-Wan could know he was even back at the Temple, much less standing in the next room. Yet, even knowing that he was committing such an indecent offense, Qui-Gon couldn't tear his gaze away from the provocative scene happening just a few meters away. Seeing his beautiful, reserved padawan in the throes of passion was simply too much to resist.

"Your master is off-planet, right?" Daran asked breathlessly in between kisses.

Obi-Wan nipped playfully at the smaller man's earlobe. "Yes. I don't expect him back until the end of the week."

"His bed is probably bigger than yours..."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in shock. They were going to use his bed?! Panic ignited in the pit of his stomach, his thoughts spinning frantically until the sound of his apprentice's voice snapped him back to the present.

"No," Obi-Wan asserted softly but firmly, much to Qui-Gon's relief. "That's his space."

"But your bed is so small," Daran protested, emphasizing his point by biting one of his lover's nipples.

Obi-Wan hissed in pleasure, pulling the other man's head back up for another searing kiss. "We have plenty of space out here."

"Rug burn!"

"We'll live," Obi-Wan countered, pulling Daran down to the floor. Despite his objection, the other padawan reached eagerly for his lover, removing trousers and boots in very short order.

A smile tugged at Qui-Gon's mouth as he watched the two young men. This wasn't the awkward, hurried loveplay of adolescents seeking instant gratification. Once their clothing had been removed, the lovers took great pleasure in simply touching one another, lips and fingers mapping every inch of the other's body at a torturously slow pace. Obi-Wan, especially, seemed to delight in tormenting Daran until the padawan was moaning deliriously beneath him.

"Oh gods," Daran murmured. "Touch me..."

Obi-Wan grinned, trailing his fingers lightly along the other man's leg. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Anywhere...please!"

Laughing, Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed his lips to Daran's inner thigh. "Here? Or here?" he continued, lifting Daran's leg and placing a ticklish kiss on the sensitive skin he found at the back of the other's knee.

"Please..." The whisper was desperate.

"Or...here?" Obi-Wan finished, his blue-green eyes gazing seductively at his lover as he bent and nuzzled the other man's groin.

Daran went completely limp as a pair of hot, wet lips traced the length of his swollen shaft. "You live for this, don't you?" he gasped urgently, unable to put the accusation he'd wanted into his words. "Stretching foreplay...to..." A shudder rippled through his body as Obi-Wan blew along the path his lips had taken moments before, causing his breath to hitch, "...to painful lengths..."

An eyebrow cocked delightedly at the innuendo. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not," Daran lied, whimpering.

Obi-Wan grinned deviously as he wrapped his fingers around his lover's penis, fondling the member gently. "That can't _possibly_ be the reason you always flash me that 'come hither' look, can it?"

"No. Not," Daran panted incoherently. "No..."

"You could find 'hard and fast' from just about anyone else," Obi-Wan purred, his grin widening, "yet your eyes continue to find mine across crowded rooms," he softened his voice, gently rubbing his thumb along the sensitive spot just beneath the head of Daran's cock, "...that playful smile of yours telling me, 'I want _you_ '."

 _I want you,_ Qui-Gon repeated silently, unable to suppress the very obvious physical reaction he was having to the erotic scene. Where had this unbearably seductive creature been hiding all this time? For twelve years Obi-Wan had stood by his side, ever the attentive and dutiful padawan learner. Not once had the young man even hinted at what lay hidden beneath that reticent exterior. All embarrassment over his voyeurism gone, the Jedi master stared at his apprentice with rapt fascination, finally seeing him as the intensely sexual being that he truly was. It was a startling revelation.

Obi-Wan slowly took Daran's length into his mouth, pausing to tease his tongue back and forth along the tender slit at the top. Daran shuddered with pleasure, thrusting his hips involuntarily. "Easy," Obi-Wan said, holding his lover's body still.

"No," Daran pleaded, breathing heavily. "Too much..."

Taking pity on the other man, Obi-Wan smiled, urging him to turn over. His prompting was met with a loud groan of anticipation as Daran quickly moved to obey. The blond padawan positioned himself appropriately, head resting on the carpeting, rear end poised high above the floor and completely open to the scrutiny of his partner.

"Beautiful," Obi-Wan whispered, stroking Daran's body.

 _Yes, you are,_ Qui-Gon mused. He'd acknowledged his apprentice's physical beauty a long time ago, right about the same time as the rest of the universe. The only difference had been that he hadn't allowed his own eyes to linger on the young man's comely face or his agile, athletic form as everyone else had. To hope that Obi-Wan would someday find him equally appealing would have been a waste of time and energy for the master. It had been far safer to bury such feelings deep inside and concentrate completely on his padawan's instruction. That had worked thus far, but now... Oh, it was going to be very difficult to focus properly after seeing the young man like this!

Retrieving a small tube of oil from his utility belt, Obi-Wan drizzled some onto his fingers and proceeded to prepare his lover with practiced skill, his grin growing wider with each impassioned sound that Daran made. Qui-Gon swallowed thickly as his apprentice then took his own penis in hand, stroking the generous length slowly as much to give himself pleasure as to spread the lubrication. Daran whimpered at the absence of his lover's touch, lifting his head to peer back at Obi-Wan. A loud groan escaped his throat as he saw the other man pleasuring himself, his gaze locking onto the sight of Obi-Wan's foreskin sliding leisurely over the purplish head with each movement of his hand.

"Do you want me inside you?" Obi-Wan whispered teasingly.

Daran pressed himself backward in response, meeting his lover's steamy look with one of his own. With a soft chuckle, Obi-Wan wrapped his free arm around Daran's waist and pulled him back even further while his other hand guided his member to just the right spot. It wasn't long before Daran was situated in Obi-Wan's lap, his partner's length fully embedded inside him. They were both breathing heavily, soft moans of delight coloring the air around them.

Qui-Gon watched, entranced, as the young men moved together slowly. Daran pushed himself upright, arching deliciously as he leaned back into Obi-Wan's embrace while his lover wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping with determination. The sensory overload instantly took its toll on Daran, causing him to moan loudly, his whole body stiffening.

"Come for me," Obi-Wan encouraged gently, nipping the sensitive flesh of his lover's neck. He knew Daran's limits well, and he also knew he'd brought the other man to that point and beyond with his prolonged ministrations. "Let yourself go..."

Qui-Gon felt his groin tightening as Daran's body convulsed, a shout of pure bliss echoing through the quarters as he climaxed hard. Hearing his padawan whispering to the blond man in his arms only made Qui-Gon's physical reaction worse, the building tension bordering on pain. Reaching down, he pressed against the bulge in his leggings, finding the spot which he knew would safely deflate his arousal. He would take no physical enjoyment from watching this; it was nothing more than a stolen moment of forbidden pleasure for him.

"Oh gods....oh gods, Obi," Daran gasped, going boneless.

Obi-Wan kissed the other man's cheek before easing him back down to the submissive position in which he'd started. Still buried deep inside Daran, he bent forward and rested his head against his partner's sweaty shoulder, thrusting slowly, experimentally. He felt Daran jolt bodily a few moments later, heard the other's soft, breathy moan. Adjusting the angle of his hips, Obi-Wan began thrusting with more vigor, a wicked smile spreading across his face as Daran's exhalations gained amplitude.

Qui-Gon bit his tongue roughly to keep himself from groaning out loud. He could almost feel the delicious pressure of Obi-Wan's length raking over his own prostate as he watched Daran's body shuddering over and over. His padawan began to wiggle after a few moments, an intense expression crossing the youthful features. Qui-Gon didn't have a clear view from his vantage point, but judging by Daran's reaction, it was a safe guess that Obi-Wan was now stroking his renewed arousal, pushing him toward yet another orgasm.

The tempo of their lovemaking increased quickly, gasps of delight filling the room. Obi-Wan began to keen softly, closing his eyes and burying his face in the nape of his lover's neck. He cried out seconds later, back arching sharply and hips thrusting erratically as his climax washed through him. Daran came at almost the same moment, his own body undulating wildly beneath Obi-Wan's. Thoroughly spent, the lovers collapsed breathlessly, Obi-Wan pulling them both onto their sides.

Qui-Gon's face was flaming. His cock had hardened once more at the sight of the men during the peak of their passion, but he'd ignored the defiant piece of flesh, knowing that his discomfort would eventually pass. It was a small price to pay to have witnessed such a beautiful act of love.

As the intense moment began to ebb away, the seriousness of his situation finally sank in. How on Coruscant was he going to explain this to his padawan? Given his current condition, if he attempted to move around in his bedroom, his presence would surely be noticed, and he certainly couldn't hide here forever. His illness! Perhaps he could say he'd been sleeping and hadn't heard a thing? No, that wouldn't work at all – the young men had been noisy enough to wake the dead. Chewing on his lower lip in frustration, Qui-Gon realized that his only prudent course of action was to wait and see what happened. Trying to explain his transgression on the spot would not be a pleasant scenario, though deep in his heart, he knew a confession would be in order at some point.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "You all right?"

Daran smiled at the question, a warm sound of contentment rumbling in his chest.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan propped himself up and leaned down to capture his lover's lips. Daran responded to the kiss eagerly, shifting himself to a more comfortable position. The two spent long minutes just holding one another, enjoying the peaceful afterglow.

"Stay with me tonight," Obi-Wan finally said. "There's plenty of food for dinner..."

Daran groaned, this time in frustration. "I can't. I have a linguistics exam I need to study for." His expression turned sassy. "I _probably_ shouldn't have spent the afternoon allowing you to seduce me."

Blue-green eyes twinkled. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the one who did the seducing?"

"That's right," Daran indicated, staring innocently at the ceiling.

"You'll give me a lecherous reputation."

"You already have a reputation, though it's definitely not an unfavorable one," Daran finished, grinning.

Obi-Wan's smile slowly began to fade, his gaze shifting down to scrutinize the carpeting. Daran noticed the change, his own face growing serious.

"I was only teasing, Obi," he reassured him. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Obi-Wan recovered quickly, bright eyes locking onto those of his lover once more. "I know. It's not that at all."

Daran leaned closer, placing a quick kiss on Obi-Wan's lips before slowly getting up from the floor. He could feel the other man's gaze on him, those beautiful eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty. Picking up his trousers, he turned back to his lover and smiled. "I love being with you, Obi-Wan. You're a great friend...and a fantastic lover." That earned him an cheeky grin. "If I thought you would accept such a gift, I would hand you my heart here and now, but I know better. That spot is reserved for someone else."

Qui-Gon blinked in surprise as he watched Daran begin to dress. Someone else?

"I just keep hoping that one day I'll see you, and something...something in the way you smile or the look in your eyes, will tell me that you're truly happy," Daran continued, watching Obi-Wan closely. "But until that happens, you can bet I'll always be trying to catch your gaze across a crowded room."

The two padawans shared a knowing look, both of them grinning broadly. After securing his utility belt in place, Daran crossed the space between them and knelt in front of his lover. Obi-Wan pulled his head down for a warm kiss that quickly started to progress into something more intense.

"Mmmm," Daran hummed, reluctantly pulling his lips away. "You can add 'insatiable' to the list of 'I' words that fit your description."

"That, I am," Obi-Wan agreed, tugging at the other man's braid insistently.

Daran chuckled. "I really should go..."

Obi-Wan admitted defeat wordlessly, his expression filled with understanding. He reached out and squeezed the other man's hand affectionately as he stood up. Daran had crossed the room and was almost to the door before Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Thank you," he said softly. "I'm very lucky to have a friend like you."

Daran turned around, a huge smirk on his face. "Tell me one thing, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The smirk began to soften. "Does that someone special have any idea how lucky _he_ is?"

The silence stretched into an eternity as Qui-Gon held his breath, waiting for his padawan to say something. The answer, when it finally did come, made his heart tighten in sympathy.

"No." Obi-Wan's voice was barely a whisper.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, willing his imagination to be still. No...he would not even begin to think, to hope that he was the source of the young man's affection. The whole idea was positively absurd. Someone else had captured Obi-Wan's heart, probably a fellow padawan, or perhaps a knight, someone young and handsome...someone not currently suffering from waves of dizziness...

Qui-Gon's head began to spin, the familiar queasy feeling simmering in his stomach once more. He kept himself calm as he fought down the nausea. If he so much as wobbled right now, his cover would be blown. Extreme embarrassment wouldn't even begin to describe his situation then. Taking a very quiet deep breath, the master opened his eyes again, forcing himself to concentrate on what was happening out in the common area – anything to take his mind off the unnerving sensations he was experiencing. The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart.

Obi-Wan had the saddest expression on his face as he continued to meet his friend's gaze. Daran stared back, his eyes filled with compassion. It was obvious he was warring with himself, a part of him wanting to return to Obi-Wan's side. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled weakly and offered his lover the only words of wisdom that came to mind.

"Tell him, Obi." Obi-Wan opened his mouth, as if to protest, but Daran cut him off, waggling a finger at the other man. "Tell him," he repeated, his smile gaining confidence as he stepped backward. Two heartbeats later he was gone, the door closing silently behind him.

Qui-Gon's attention was drawn back to his apprentice, watching as the younger man closed his eyes and then rubbed them fiercely, as if to wipe away everything that was bothering him. It didn't work. Upon reopening them, Obi-Wan stared blankly at the floor in front of him, only half-registering the thick ribbons of semen laying there.

By the time Obi-Wan finally moved, grabbing one of his tunics to wipe up the remnants of their lovemaking, Qui-Gon could barely see through the sheen of tears. He remembered a younger padawan, awkward and uncertain, lacking in confidence where his own abilities were concerned, but he never thought he would see the bright Light that Obi-Wan had become dimmed in any way. Certainly not like this...

Once he was done, Obi-Wan bunched up the soiled garment and began gathering up his other clothing. He moved slowly, scrutinizing the rest of the area for anything out of place before he turned and headed toward his room. The sound of a shower being turned on filtered through the suite moments later, affording the elder Jedi the opportunity he needed to make his escape.

Though the walk back to the healer's wing was long and grueling, Qui-Gon remembered very little of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon awakened feeling very much like he'd been run over by a Denebian freighter...more than once. His head was pounding furiously and the dizziness was still there, though that had abated considerably, much to his relief. He could feel the medications he'd been given coursing through his system, doing bits of healing here and there while keeping him relaxed. But that did little to quell the frustration that reared its ugly head as soon as Qui-Gon was cognizant enough to remember where he was. Gods, but he hated this place. The smell of bacta always brought bile to his throat quicker than any malady could.

"Poodoo," he spat softly to no one in particular, the word coming out thickly. His tongue felt like an oversized sock lodged in his mouth...and a dirty one at that. Cracking one eye open – a monumental effort in itself – the Jedi master discovered he was being watched. A pair of fuzzy blue-green eyes studied him very intently, utter surprise written in their depths.

_Oh, poodoo,_ he repeated silently, still feeling his padawan's shocked stare even after he'd let his eye drift shut again. Obi-Wan had certainly heard profanity before, but Qui-Gon doubted the younger man had ever heard such language uttered from his own master's lips. It was rather un-Jedi-like. But then, lying in a hospital bed, weak and detached from the Force, he certainly didn't feel much like a Jedi at that particular moment.

"Master?" The voice seemed distant and a bit garbled, as if being channeled through water.

Gathering all of his reserve strength and bracing himself for whatever the ensuing confrontation would bring, Qui-Gon forced both eyes open. It took a moment for his focus to clear enough to where there was only one apprentice in his line of vision. "Oneewan," he slurred, wincing at the sound of his voice. Whatever the healers had given him had certainly packed a punch. He hadn't felt this incapacitated since the morning after his eighteenth birthday. Had he been present, Master Yoda would have undoubtedly remarked on the similarity in speech patterns...and word choice.

A healer appeared beside his bed, seemingly from nowhere, but Qui-Gon didn't even acknowledge him. He was too busy blinking, trying to clear the incessant blurriness from his eyes. A sharp pin-prick to his arm caused the master to groan defeatedly. A harsh retort was ready and waiting at the tip of his tongue, but he held it back. Nobody would understand him anyway.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice was closer now, and much clearer.

"We had to keep you under heavy sedation, Master Jinn," another voice intruded. "You were not reacting very well to the imbalance in your system."

_Not reacting well..._ Qui-Gon thought darkly. That was the understatement of the year.

A blessed coolness spread through him then, bringing with it the freshness of renewed energy. Whatever the healer had given him was definitely working to clear the fog left over from the powerful medication. The size of his tongue lessened considerably, and when he opened his eyes, his vision was nearly back to normal.

"While you were unconscious, we've been able to step up the reassimilation process," the healer spoke again. "The Force-deprivation symptoms should be easier to manage at this point, but it will still be a few days before we can remove the inhibitors completely."

Yes...Qui-Gon could hear the voices now. They were no more than a distant whisper in his mind, but they were there, thank the Force. Oh, how he'd missed them...

"I don't understand why you can't reopen the connection all at once. The Force would help him to heal much faster." Obi-Wan's voice was calm and even, but Qui-Gon recognized a hint of reproach in his tone.

When the healer answered, his own voice was gentle and understanding. "Your master had a Force-inhibiting implant embedded in his body for an extended period of time. Removing it without any kind of precaution could have induced psychic shock. His midichlorian connection needs to be reopened gradually to avoid such a situation, and, unfortunately, that process is never an easy one for the Force-sensitive involved."

Qui-Gon's head pounded mercilessly from all the chatter. Carefully, he raised one of his arms, his fingers gripping his temples roughly. Because his eyes were closed again, the master missed seeing the second needle approaching his other arm. His response to the painful sensation slipped out before he could stop it this time.

"Sithdamnit! Can't you find someone else to torture for a while?"

The healer was beaming when Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes to glare at him. "His recovery is coming along quite nicely, I assure you," he told Obi-Wan. Patting his patient's hand encouragingly, the man slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him to allow the pair some privacy.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, relishing in the relief the medication had brought him. His head still throbbed slightly, but the sensation was no longer painful. Shifting, Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the young man sitting at his side. His padawan had a curious expression on his face...one caught somewhere between wanting to smile and knowing it was definitely not an appropriate time to do so.

"You need a refresher on patience and common courtesy," Obi-Wan scolded quietly.

Qui-Gon chuckled soundlessly, rubbing a hand across his face. "Yes, I do," he agreed. "This place always brings out the worst in me."

When Qui-Gon glanced back in his padawan's direction, he noticed the younger man's face had turned very serious, his eyes clouding over with something he couldn't readily identify. Obi-Wan didn't make eye contact for very long. Apparently the wall on the other side of the room was much more interesting.

"I'm very disappointed, Master."

Pure shock surged through Qui-Gon. Oh Gods. He struggled in vain to remember the events just prior to his return to the healer's wing. He'd left their quarters as quietly as possible while Obi-Wan was in the shower, but he had no distinct memory of actually arriving here. Had he not made it very far? Had his padawan found him just outside their suite, unconscious and obviously aroused? Had he left some indication of his presence behind that the young man had stumbled upon? Too many questions...

"I'm your padawan learner, for Force's sake," Obi-Wan continued, unable to keep the resentment from his tone.

"I can explain..." He _hoped_ he could explain his actions. As it was, his brain was spinning uncontrollably as he fumbled for words.

Obi-Wan pinned Qui-Gon with a stern look. "Such deception is inappropriate, Master, and quite frankly, I'm surprised you willingly took part in it."

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan." His voice sounded choked even to his own ears. Damn his perverted curiosity. How could he have violated his padawan's private space like that?

"I should have been notified _immediately_ upon your return to the Temple, especially given that you were seriously injured."

Qui-Gon blinked, unable to find his voice as realization dawned.

"I've been going about my business this past week thinking everything was just fine," Obi-Wan continued, frustration evident in his body language, "and here you've been down in the healer's wing, just a few floors beneath me, struggling to recover from being Force-blinded. My place was here at your side, Master. I should not have been kept in the dark."

Relief flooded Qui-Gon, calming the surge of adrenaline that had taken over. It was promptly joined by an overwhelming sense of regret. It had been his decision not to inform Obi-Wan about what had taken place. Down time was a rare commodity for a Jedi, and this mission had afforded the younger man the chance to enjoy a much needed rest from the rigors of diplomacy. Qui-Gon hadn't wanted Obi-Wan's respite interrupted for any reason, especially one like this, but apparently, that hadn't been a very keen judgment call on his part.

"I'm so very sorry, Obi-Wan. I am solely to blame for that, though I now recognize my mistake. Please forgive me."

The younger man's face softened instantly, the turmoil in his bright blue-green eyes beginning to calm. He reached out and grasped his master's hand, squeezing gently. "I imagine I could have expanded my vocabulary, at any rate," he teased.

Qui-Gon laughed sheepishly. How many lectures had he given his young apprentice with regard to inappropriate language? So much for being the perfect role model. "I will never again keep the truth from you, Obi-Wan. I promise you that."

Obi-Wan scrutinized the Force-inhibiting band secured around Qui-Gon's wrist, curious fingertips tracing its contour. The older man fought back the urge to shudder deliciously at the contact. This was definitely not going to be easy, interacting physically with the younger man after being witness to the depth of his passion. The declaration he'd delivered only moments before came back to haunt him with a vengeance then. He needed to confess his wrongdoing. There was no way around it; guilt would eat away at him if he didn't. As shameful as his behavior had been, he simply couldn't keep any secrets from his padawan learner.

"Obi-Wan, there is something I must tell you..." he began, stopping when his throat started to constrict. He swallowed a few times, but that did nothing to ease his growing humiliation. Oh, this was going to be difficult.

His apprentice remained quiet, still studying the polished metal of the Force-inhibitor. Finally, when it became apparent that his master was having difficulty speaking, Obi-Wan supplied the missing words, his voice devoid of any noticeable emotion. "You watched us, didn't you?"

"What?" Qui-Gon croaked, his expression a study in disbelief. He'd known? He'd known the older man was there watching the whole time?

"My friend and I," Obi-Wan continued quietly, "back in our quarters." The words were spoken flatly, giving away no hint of what the younger man was feeling.

"I did," Qui-Gon admitted, the quickness of his response surprising even him, "and I deeply apologize for my indiscretion, Obi-Wan." Better to work things out as soon as possible so that they could put this behind them. It was ironic how the tables had been turned so many times in one day. "My conduct was disgraceful, and you have every right to feel violated. You have my word that nothing like that will ever happen again." Qui-Gon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, unable to watch the guarded expression on his apprentice's face any longer. "Your master is a dirty old man," he finished with a self-deprecating chuckle.

Silence greeted his admission. Not a word, not a breath. The soft touch at his wrist disappeared, leaving him feeling very cold and profoundly ashamed, but the tell-tale rustle of someone getting up to leave never happened. Obi-Wan was still there. Whether that was a good sign or a bad one, Qui-Gon couldn't be certain. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the weight of Obi-Wan's stare upon him, the younger man finally training his gaze in the master's direction. A part of him knew he couldn't avoid this – he had to look at his padawan. But the other part of him was deeply frightened of what he would find written in those beautiful, ever-changing depths.

"You _are_ a dirty old man, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The calm voice echoed through his head, causing him to wince. Steeling himself, Qui-Gon forced his eyelids to obey his command, contrite blues finally meeting the amused blue-greens of his apprentice.

Amused?

Obi-Wan was grinning at him...rather impishly too. It was the same look the young man had given Daran more than once during their intimate encounter. "And for some reason, I find that thought unbearably intriguing," Obi-Wan finished, his lips curling back into the grin.

Qui-Gon stared stupidly at his padawan. He was so completely thrown off-balance by the other man's reaction that he had no idea what to do or say. Warmth spread through him then, a razor-sharp tingling that he felt rather acutely in his face and neck. It took him a few seconds to realize that he'd been holding his breath for quite some time.

"How did..." the elder Jedi sputtered, taking a moment to breathe deeply. "How did you know I was there?"

The padawan's grin widened. "I didn't. Not at the time, anyway. After I took my shower I checked messages; there was one from Master Healer J'Noll explaining what I needed to know in order to help you through your 'ordeal,' as he put it. I searched the entire suite, but you were nowhere to be found, so I headed straight for the healer's wing where I found them already placing you under sedation. Everything was explained to me then, including how you'd been released briefly from their care and that you'd just returned of your own volition. It didn't take me long to put the timeframes together. There was no other place you would have gone in your condition except to our quarters."

Qui-Gon swallowed again. The pain in his head was coming back, probably from all the adrenaline surges he'd experienced in the last several minutes. "You're not angry with me?" he asked incredulously. "You have every right to be..."

"Actually, I find it rather exciting," Obi-Wan admitted, the look in his eyes deepening. He leaned in closer to his master. "Did you enjoy watching us?"

The hair on the back of Qui-Gon's neck stood straight on end at the sensual purr in his apprentice's voice. This couldn't be happening. He was being teased...it was Obi-Wan's way of punishing him for his impropriety. The younger man couldn't _possibly_ be tempting him.

"Obi-Wan," he chuckled, trying to brush off the intense atmosphere that had suddenly wrapped itself around the two Jedi.

"What were you thinking as you watched us?" the younger man prompted gently, his expression an irresistible combination of mischief and pure sensuality.

"How desperately I wanted to be the one you were touching..."

The words slipped past Qui-Gon's lips before he could stop himself. He watched, horrified, as Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise, a brand new, unreadable look crossing his face. But before he could even ponder on the irreparable damage his words may have caused their relationship, the younger man was out of his seat, hands and lips diving in for the sweetest, fiercest, most arousing kiss the Jedi master had ever experienced in his entire life.

The younger man's hands wove through his hair, holding his head in place as their kiss deepened. Qui-Gon was stunned silly, unable to fully comprehend that it was his padawan's mouth covering his, caressing his lips so seductively. Obi-Wan's tongue teased him relentlessly until he finally gave in and allowed the other man entry.

The insistent muscle plunged deeply, twining with Qui-Gon's in a dance that very quickly brought the older man's body to life, even through the haze of medication and weakness. Those same hands and mouth that he'd watched making love so tenderly, so thoroughly, were now touching him...wanting _him_? The thought was almost too much to bear. He shifted slightly, the movement rubbing his rampant erection against the utilitarian bed clothes in which he was dressed. It felt delicious. Too delicious. And his body kept moving without his permission, searching for and finding just the right amount of stimulus to bring him the release he had waited so long to enjoy...

The Jedi master gasped sharply into their kiss as the diffused pleasure washed over him, his length twitching triumphantly once, twice, and then a final time before settling quietly against his thigh in sated slumber. Qui-Gon felt exhilarated as the younger man finally pulled back to grin knowingly at him. He also felt unbelievably shocked and embarrassed at his lack of restraint. _It must be the medication,_ he thought weakly, grasping for any excuse that would work.

Obi-Wan moved a hand to his master's chest, sending soothing currents through his overtaxed system. His smile was the most beautiful thing Qui-Gon had ever seen. "I can't say that I've ever caused that particular reaction with just a kiss," he breathed, his eyes darkening even further as his arousal deepened.

"A rather new experience for me as well," Qui-Gon panted, knowing full well that his face was five shades of red. The heat radiating from him could have fueled a small transport.

Obi-Wan laughed quietly, bending down for another quick kiss. "You did know that orgasms have certain healing benefits, didn't you?"

Qui-Gon gazed at him, his eyes twinkling. "I must have missed that particular article." He placed his hand over Obi-Wan's, startled to feel his own heartbeat reverberating there. So many thoughts were swirling through his weary brain, so many emotions. As much as he wanted to bask in this magnificent feeling for as long as possible, there were too many questions that needed to be answered. Too many things that could be misunderstood. "Obi-Wan," he continued, finally catching his breath. "Daran..."

"Is just a friend," his padawan finished, still smiling. "We've shared friendship and pleasure for many years, but it's never been anything deeper than that."

"He said your heart belonged–" The elder Jedi was cut off again, this time by another searing kiss. He melted eagerly into Obi-Wan's touch; the younger man was definitely an expert in this department.

"To you, Master," Obi-Wan affirmed when they finally parted. "My heart belongs to you; it always has. I just had no idea you felt the same."

Qui-Gon didn't try to hide the silly smile on his face. "I do, Obi-Wan," he reassured him. "It seems we've both been a bit...unaware of the other's feelings. I had no idea how much passion rested just beneath the surface of my diligent padawan learner. You took my breath away."

"More than once, I believe," Obi-Wan grinned, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Qui-Gon snorted at the comment, and then immediately regretted doing so as a sharp spike of pain surged through his head. He winced, feeling the onset of the dizziness that had plagued him for many days now, but then Obi-Wan's hands were there, stroking his head gently. He heard the younger man whispering words of encouragement to him through the agony, felt the subtle tug of Force-induced sleep taking hold. "Obi-Wan..."

"Shhhhh...sleep, Master. You need to heal."

"But, Obi-Wan..." He had no idea what he was so desperate to say to the younger man. Perhaps he simply didn't want to let go of this wonderful moment. What if he awakened to find that none of this had happened, that it was only a dream?

A soft, breathy chuckle against his ear made him smile even through the pain. "This is no dream, I promise you. Sleep now..."

He felt Obi-Wan's thumb rubbing against his temple, intensifying the Force-suggestion until he could no longer resist. A gentle kiss against his cheek and another on his forehead, followed by a whispered, "I love you," were the last things Qui-Gon was aware of as he descended into blessed unconsciousness, feeling very warm...and very loved.

  

~ * ~ **finis** ~ * ~


End file.
